Censura
by AlenDarkStar
Summary: Gaz estaba emocionada por el lanzamiento de un nuevo videojuego, pero cuando por la censura fue cancelado, decidió tomar medidas.


**Censura**

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Invader Zim y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Jhonen Vásquez.

* * *

Gaz recargó la página por centésima ocasión, notando por primera vez, desde que ingresó al sitio web, un cambio. No había dormido por esperar el anuncio del lanzamiento del, que prometía ser, el videojuego del año. El resultado fue más que decepcionante. De todas las cosas que llegó a imaginar, ninguna ocurrió.

El teaser había sido eliminado, las imágenes publicitarias fueron borradas, de los comentarios nada quedaba y la demo ni siquiera estaba disponible. Lo único que quedaba de ese videojuego era una noticia en la que explicaban los motivos por el que se había considerado prohibida su distribución, el presidente había declarado que su exceso de violencia y contenido políticamente incorrecto debía ser censurado. Desde que el teaser fue lanzado, el videojuego estuvo rodeado de polémica, Gaz sabía de varios padres que se oponían al lanzamiento del videojuego, movimientos sociales que se sentían ofendidos y un pequeño sector que exigía una censura, pero hasta ese momento no creyó que serían tomados en cuenta por el departamento de clasificación de medios, creyó que la mayor medida que tomarían sería darle la clasificación más alta, no era la primera vez que algo así ocurría.

Gaz decidió tomar medidas. Conseguir el videojuego no representaba ningún desafío para ella, días antes había encargado el videojuego en su idioma original, aunque la entrega era lenta. El que prohibieran un videojuego que tanto deseaba era una ofensa personal que estaba dispuesta a cobrar.

Lo primero que hizo fue tumbar la página web del departamento de clasificación de medios. Sabía que no les tomaría mucho tiempo retomar el control del sitio, pero que las pérdidas para el departamento serían grandes, incluso si solo era por unos segundos, sin contar cómo la imagen del sitio se vería afectada.

La segunda medida que tomó fue un poco más drástica. Se dirigió a la sede principal del departamento de clasificación de medios. No fue difícil encontrarlo. Los carteles de "Los videojuegos no causan violencia, la censura y el lag, sí" y de "¿Alguien quiere pensar en los niños?" le hicieron saber que se encontraba en el lugar indicado. Había más carteles, pero Gaz no tenía tiempo ni intensiones de leerlos.

Se adentró en las instalaciones aprovechándose de la confusión que crearon los manifestantes. Al ser una niña no tuvo ningún problema para pasar desapercibida. La única revisión que le hicieron fue para comprobar que no llevara ningún tipo de comida y fue una revisión superficial, del bolso que llevaba solo revisaron una de las ocho bolsas que tenía, muchas de estas ni siquiera estaban ocultas.

Ingresó a las tuberías y se dirigió a la sala de reuniones. No era coincidencia el que Gaz hubiera escogido esa hora para su atentado. Sabía que los principales ejecutivos estaban reuniéndose para determinar el futuro de la nueva película de "Vampire piggy hunter" y había decidido que dependiendo de la decisión que tomaran, ese sería el castigo que recibirían.

—Levanten la mano quienes estén de acuerdo en que la película sea para mayores de dieciocho años —ninguna mano se levantó —, ahora quienes estén de acuerdo en cortar todas las escenas que involucren mal uso del lenguaje, racismo, machismo, homofobia, insultos, violencia explícita o que sea ofensivo, especialmente para nosotros —todas las manos se levantaron.

—Opino que deberíamos cambiar las escenas de pelea por imágenes de cerditos bebés y gatitos, todos los aman.

—Excelente idea, que no se diga que en el departamento de clasificación de medios no somos políticamente correctos.

Si antes había una pequeña posibilidad de que Gaz abandonara sus planes, en ese momento se desvaneció. No era solo el sentimiento de venganza lo que la impulsaba sino un sentimiento de deber, de evitar que futuros proyectos fueron modificados para servir una agenda política o cancelados al ser considerados ofensivos. Gaz dejó caer una pequeña bomba que había robado del laboratorio de su padre. No sabía el motivo por el que tenía esa clase de tecnología, aunque sospechaba que se debía a encargos que recibió del gobierno. Antes de que los trabajadores pudieran notarla, la bomba despidió un gas que los hizo perder la conciencia.

Gaz aprovechó la ocasión para atarlos, y mientras esperaba, se dedicó a jugar el videojuego que había adquirido recientemente. No se molestó en silenciarlo, pues estaba segura de que nadie ingresaría, la habitación estaba insonorizada para ese tipo de eventos. Ejecutar su plan mientras dormían hubiera sido sencillo, pero Gaz lo prefería de ese modo, consideraba que era mucho más interesante y deseaba que ellos supieran el motivo por el que se encontraba allí.

Gaz no dejó de jugar ni siquiera cuando todos los trabajadores despertaron. Escuchó cómo la llamaban, pero no respondió a ninguna de las preguntas que hizo. Los escuchó pedirle ayuda e internamente lo disfrutó, sabiendo que, en pocos segundos, minutos quizás, dejarían de ver en ella una esperanza para asumir la realidad.

Usando un rociador, salpicó los rostros de los trabajadores. De haberse tratado de agua, eso solo sería molesto, pero lo que Gaz había usado era ácido. Aunque la cantidad de ácido que Gaz usó era poca, las heridas que dejaron eran bastante profundas, en algunas zonas incluso era visible el hueso, la forma en que gritaban, evidenciaban el dolor que estaban experimentando.

Los lamentos no le causaban ninguna clase de remordimiento, ni siquiera lograron hacer que el enojo de Gaz disminuyera. Ver la forma en que la piel de sus víctimas se derretía tampoco logró ablandarlas, quería que sufrieran más, que lamentaran todas las decisiones que habían tomado durante su vida.

—¿Van a quitar la prohibición que pusieron sobre "Rickdiculous game"?

Todos los trabajadores asintieron energéticamente, casi de inmediato. Algunos incluso suplicaron por piedad. "Son tan patéticos", fue el pensamiento de Gaz antes de dirigirse al proyector. La forma en que lloraban le resultaba desesperante pero lo que más le repugnaba es que uno, o varios quizás, no había sido capaz de controlar sus esfínteres. Una pequeña sonrisa apareció al recordar las sorpresas que tenía preparadas.

En la pared podía verse el tráiler del videojuego que habían etiquetado como "demasiado ofensivo para ser distribuido". Durante algunos segundos, Gaz permaneció de espaldas y cuando volteó, se dedicó a contemplar la confusión en el rostro de sus víctimas, quería contemplar cómo les arrebataba esa esperanza que ella misma les había dado.

—Quisiera poder creerles—murmuró Gaz, uno de sus ojos era visible y a su alrededor podía apreciarse un aura oscura —, les dejare algo para que reflexionen. No se preocupen, está programado para que se reproduzca sin interrupciones.

Haciendo uso de un puñal, cortó los ligamentos de sus víctimas, para de ese modo asegurarse que no tuvieran forma de huir. En un momento había considerado cortarles los ojos también, a modo de censura, pero el deseo de que sufrieran la detuvo, quería que la última visión que tuvieran del mundo fuera la de la muerte que los asechaba sin que pudieran hacer algo por evitarlo, sin nadie que los salvara, quería que vieron a sus compañeros morir y que tuvieran la certeza de que serían los siguientes.

Un poco de gasolina y un fosforo fue lo único que Gaz necesitó para incendiar esa habitación. Cuando se supo que el departamento de clasificación de medios estaba quemándose, era demasiado tarde para salvar a los trabajadores, incluso si los bomberos lo hubieron intentado. Ningún cuerpo fue reconocible y sus identidades únicamente pudieron ser comprobadas por los registros dentales.


End file.
